1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film magazine assembling system which loads a film assembly (a roll film with a spool around which it is wound) into a film magazine casing barrel plate and caps opposite ends of the film magazine casing barrel plate in the manufacturing process of 16 mm film magazine, 35 mm film magazine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional film magazine assembling system, the film magazine casing barrel plate is sent to a film assembly feeding station with one end capped and the other end opened, and a film assembly is loaded into the film magazine casing barrel plate. Thereafter, the barrel plate carrying therein the film assembly is sent to a capping station where the other end of the barrel plate is capped.
However, the barrel plate with only one end capped is hard to handle and is apt to cause trouble. For example, the orientation of the barrel plate can change during transfer to the film assembly feeding station or from the film assembly feeding station to the capping station. Further, when the film assembly is loaded into the barrel plate, the film can be folded.
In order to overcome these problems, there has been proposed a system in which the barrel plate is transferred to the film assembly feeding station or the capping station with its longitudinal axis kept horizontal in a state that it is part rolled and the magazine slit thereof is wide open. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-143841, for example.
In the system disclosed in the above identified patent publication, the barrel plate in such a state is carried by a pallet mounted on an endless chain and is transferred to the film assembly feeding station or the like. However, when the pallet is mounted on the chain, it is difficult to accurately position the barrel plate carried by the pallet.